Miles away from you
by animefan444
Summary: "Sorry, but my sister won't allow two boys to stay um..."Mikan spoke some what hesistantly. Suddenly Ruka spoke, "Oh, it's ok. We are gay. I uh... mean that me and Natsume are gay." /I changed my penname./
1. The Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi but the plot is mine :D

Summary-"Sorry, but my sister won't allow two boys to stay um..."Mikan spoke somewhat hesitantly. Suddenly Ruka spoke, "Oh, its ok. We are gay. I mean me and Natsume are gay."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miles Away From You<em>**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginnings_**

**_~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL_**

Mikan's POV:

"What are we gonna do, Hotaru?" I asked sternly with tiredness evident in my voice.

I Mikan Yukihara and my cousin Hotaru Imai were presently settled rather uncomfortably in my room discussing about _debts._

The word makes me flustered and I swear every time I think of it my head starts aching, with dizziness surrounding me making me feel like doing nothing else except shouting at the top of my voice. It's just irritating. My cosy bed is just now fully covered with nothing more than envelopes; pure white envelopes and what actually are they-_bills of course._ Those... oh just forget it. I tried to calm myself down and looked at Hotaru who hadn't given me any response since last 5 minutes.

Now 6, I mentally corrected myself as I looked at my wristwatch letting my glance go back to Hotaru. I don't know if I had taken a notice earlier or not but today Hotaru was dressed shabbily contrary to her usual decent dressing.

She was wearing loose blue jeans with a pink top. The pant must have been long for her since she had neatly folded its ends making it comfortable for herself. There was something written on her top. I couldn't see it properly so I shuffled slightly from my place to have a closer look. I mentally read it. It was printed in white colour. 'Don't piss me.' I shrugged. Her midnight coloured hair was only of neck length and some of the bangs were shielding her face forbidding me from seeing her velvet coloured eyes. I must say she is actually looking beautiful today.

I vaguely remember a week ago when I had been peacefully watching some sort of horror movie while munching my favourite butter flavoured popcorn when the door was thrown open. I had practically jumped thinking that a real zombie had come to devour me but it was only Hotaru. Nonetheless what I saw next completely startled me.

Hotaru had cut her. _She had cut her hair! _Since the time I have known her she had always preferred long hair. She loved to let them down and the way wind would gently blow them making some of the bangs fly with it in the air added to her pleasure. Of course small strokes of wind. The image of her messed up hair after encountering brutal strokes of wind made me giggle.

Realizing that I had been giggling at her, Hotaru cocked an eyebrow at me giving me the look of hey-idiot-who-are-you-laughing-at? I twitched. She gave me a questioning look and I snapped open my mouth.

"What are we gonna do? "I repeated the same question for the nth time in the past one hour.

"About what?" she asked nonchalantly as she continued counting the money she had started counting a few minutes ago. I flushed at the sour truth that nothing of what I had babbled in the last one hour had made it into her head.

"Hotaru." I screamed accusingly, pointing a finger towards her to which she only frowned and I continued dejectedly.

"I mean what are we gonna do about the '_debts_'? I said particularly emphasizing the word 'debts'. Hotaru gently put the money aside and looked at me gesturing me to sit beside her. I did as expected and then she started.

"I have an idea." saying so she glanced at me. I kept quiet and so she continued.

"We would give one of the rooms of our house on rent." she said letting out a sigh. It took a minute for the words to get registered into my brain and then it stroke me _harshly._

"WHAT?"

.;.

Elsewhere two boys were wandering aimlessly on the busy streets of Tokyo. The sun was almost below horizon and their features were shining flawlessly in the fading twilight.

"Natsume." the blonde spoke, his voice full of concern. The so-called boy Natsume stopped in his footsteps. He sighed and gently pushed aside the bangs that had been blocking his way while he turned around to look at the worried face of his best friend Nogi Ruka.

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"But Natsume it's evening now. We have been wandering all day long and we haven't found any house yet."

There was an awkward silence between them before the boy called Natsume finally spoke.

"I have an idea. I know a friend of mine who lives here. Maybe he can help."

"Hope so." was the reply.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Next chapter-Natsume and Ruka arrive at the doorsteps of our dearest Mikan and Hotaru. I know the chapter is short but hey I have school. The only reason why I decided to write short chapters is that I can update faster. You know shorter the chapters lesser the time &amp; of course lesser the time faster the update.<p>

The button to happiness-

\/


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi but the plot is mine.

Now, before you continue I want to inform you that from now onwards the entire story will be in Mikan's POV. I am not going to mention it every time. Occasionally it can be in Natsume's POV. But don't worry I will mention it when it's in Natsume's POV. Another thing is that I have made a few changes in chapter 1. In other words I have edited it. As far as Mikan is considered I have moulded her personality so I would advise you to once again read the previous chapter and just in case if some of you are as lazy as me (I tell you I am the laziest person on earth :p) then, I have mentioned what changes I have made in the previous chapter in short at the end of this chap. So, if you don't wanna re-read ch-1 then you can refer it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miles Away From You<em>**

**_Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounters_**

**_~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL_**

I sighed and looked at the mini table clock that was lying on one of the drawers beside my bed. It showed the time of 2:00 am. 'God, why am I still awake this late?' I mentally complained as if the wonderful news that Hotaru had given me the previous evening was not enough.

It was not like I minded if someone _else_ would come to live with us but then again it felt so weird. I mean who won't feel weird if he/she had to share his/her own house with some complete stranger and that also for something as stupid as money. Fine money is not stupid. Though sometimes I imagined how wonderful it could be if anything like money just wouldn't exist only! If people would work for free. Oh mother of god, me and my fancies. I smirked at my stupid thoughts.

I tried to recall Hotaru's instructions. She had explained me that we wouldn't of course allow any _male_ to stay in the house. After all two girls living alone with under the same roof with a stranger... rape? Cut it out. Why am I thinking weird things at this time? Now, she had told me that whosoever may our unexpected guest be, it has to be a girl only (of course I hate that Mrs X even before her arrival).

I hate girls. Geez I am not gay. It's just that I can't stand their attitude. I can imagine some arrogant girl claiming herself to be a goddess of beauty staying with us shouting at us for nothing in particular.

I yawned. I silently thanked god as my eyelids were starting to feel heavy and I knew at once that I was going to fall asleep soon.

.;.

_At 8-_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

SMASH!

_At 10-_

I let out a huge yawn as my eyes shot open. I immediately brought my hands to shield my eyes from the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. I was feeling too hot. I could feel my wet cheeks. I rubbed my hand on my cheeks and brought my hand near my nose to smell the fluid only to find it was sweat.

_Huh..._

'I am never covered in sweat when I wake up.' I mumbled under my breath. To my horror it was only later that I realized that the sun was way too high for 8 in the morning. It was almost above my head. I froze. Gathering courage, I twisted my head and looked down at the floor to find my table clock badly smashed on the carpet.

_I was late._

.;.

Stupid me. Stupid me. Stupid me. I yelled at myself for getting up late. I poured the juice into my mouth like it was a bottle. I picked up my purse in my left hand, picked up the office bag that contained my important documents in my right hand & popped the toast in my mouth. God damn it, I felt so much burden on my right shoulder. Within seconds, I made a dash for the door.

What's the worst thing; I don't have a track of time. There are only 2 clocks in our house; well actually three but I had rather ignore the one in the living room that has mysteriously stopped functioning. So, there are just 2. The one in my room is already in trash and the last one is in Hotaru's room. She always locks her room before leaving for work. I don't know the reason but since I leave two hours after her, I think that she fears that I will do trespassing. So, I never really have an access to her room except for the time when's she's at home and what's worse-I have misplaced my watch. So, it won't be wrong if I say that it's lost.

_Way to go Mikan..._

Hey wait, 'Why didn't Hotaru come and wake me up?' I shouted at nobody in particular as I put on my sandals. But then again she thinks that I am at least capable of waking up on my own.

As I turned around after locking the door, guess who I met-_our dearest neighbour koko._ He was leaning on the opposite wall sending a huge grin towards me and I couldn't help it so I sent a smile towards him. He walked towards me while I put my luggage down frustrated by the burden of the heavy bag.

"Mikan, Hotaru told me that you both have decided to give one of the rooms of your house on rent. Is it true?" he asked me, the huge grin never leaving his face.

I removed the toast from my mouth to speak.

"That's true koko." I replied taking a bite of the unfortunate toast.

He seemed to think for a while. I decide not to interrupt him and after a few seconds he spoke in a sing-song tone.

"Then I have someone who is looking for a place to stay" he paused for a while then continued "actually there are two. They are my friends and..."he stopped as he saw me choking. I had taken a huge bite of that stupid toast that was now stuck in my throat making it impossible for me to breathe. He patted my back while I coughed violently. Finally that stupid toast released me from its clenches and I inhaled sharply. By that time koko had been ready with a glass of water stretching out to me. I took it, drank the water and returned it to him mumbling a thanks. He smiled and continued with his previous conversation.

"So, I was telling you about those two and..."

He went on but I wasn't really paying much attention to him. Great Mikan and you thought that it would take at least a few weeks for Hotaru to find someone and you could stay relieved until then but no here you already have someone right on the very next day. I was gritting my teeth when I realized I was getting more late by the minute.

"Um... koko sorry, but I am getting late. Can we talk about this in the evening?" I asked him as I picked up my stuff and hurried towards the lift as he replied an ok.

I entered the lift and pushed the button '0'. Before the doors of the lift closed, I turned and asked him.

"Koko, um... what's the time?"

He looked at his fashionable watch and replied 11:30.

_Shit._

and the door closed.

.;.

I walked with great effort as I made my way into the apartment. Though I had taken a cab from the office, I could feel my legs crying in agony. Seriously, the only thing that I wanted to do presently was to jump in my bed and drift off to sleep. As my precious home is at the 26th floor, climbing the stairs was out of question. I made my way towards the lift only to realize.

"Lift is out of order. Inconvenience is regretted."

"What?" I shouted. A woman who had just walked past me with her child looked at me like I was a lunatic. I gritted my teeth at her. Now, there was no doubt that she considered me as a lunatic as she hurried away without directing me another glance.

It was all whose fault? The answer is of my stupid boss. Actually not of him but of the stupid rules that his company had. I had been late by a whole lot of 2 hours. I had to reach at 10 but I ended up at 12. Now, there were 2 options for me. Either to leave at the usual time and have less salary or to do overtime and obviously I chose overtime. Overtime by 3 hours. Why 3? Because you have to work 1/2 hour more for every 1 hour you are late. _Great!_ I had been late by 2 hours so I had to work for three hours. _Stupid rules._

I wonder how could Hotaru manage to work this much. She worked for double the time I worked. She left 2 hours early before me and came 3 hours after me. It won't be surprising if today she would have reached home before me.

When I saw that I had reached my destination, I couldn't supress my enjoyment and so I let it out only to repent later.

"I did it." I shouted like I had conquered Mount Everest after months and months of trials.

When I opened my eyes I could see koko who I can tell was trying desperately to supress his laughter. Beside him two boys were standing, one was blonde and the other one was raven haired. The blonde was chuckling and the raven haired one was expressionless but I could feel that he thought of me as some maniac. As I turned to my right I saw a girl of almost same height as that of mine. She was dressed like she had come from some party. Her hair were of green colour. In the meanwhile koko had burst out laughing and I immediately gave him a glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

*Mikan & Hotaru: First of all to clear your doubts, Mikan and Hotaru are cousins. Because Mikan is so close to Hotaru, she regards her as her elder sister. For the surnames, Hotaru is still an Imai while for Mikan its Yukihara.

*Mikan's Personality: You must have been acquainted with Mikan's personality by now after reading this chapter. So, I don't need to elaborate I guess. If you are wondering why I changed her personality then frankly to say I feel that at the age of 18 Mikan can't have such childish behaviour. It seemed weird to me. So, for my story I have made her a bit more matured and a little less cheerful and yeah Hotaru's of 19(FYI).

**Questions:**

*Why is Mikan with Hotaru and where are her parents?  
>A. You will just have to wait for the later chapters. Sorry :)<p>

Speaking of this chapter, I wanna know whether you guys liked the changes or not. One thing I want to make clear, I am a kind of writer who won't write if nobody's gonna read. If you have read this story then you will have to review coz when there are no reviews I feel like nobody's reading the story and gradually I feel like not continuing and just deleting the story. Sorry but I can't help it. Hope u understand. Any suggestions or questions are welcomed. :)

\/


	3. Unpleasant Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi but the plot is mine. :D

Thanks to: Lessthenthreeanime, RachaelinaRose, stars-dream18, xXShizuruXx, LunarChan, karin, ashley6445 and Sakura Keiko (and I am quite sure Mikan's surname is Yukihara only).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miles Away From You<em>**

**_Chapter 3: Unpleasant Surprises_**

**_~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL_**

I glared at koko and his laughter immediately died down. He let out a cough and opened his mouth to speak something but before he could start Permy blurted out.

"Are you Mikan Yukihara?"

I nodded. As I examined her it reminded me of one of those arrogant girls that I had thought of the previous night. Permy realizing that I had been lost in my own little world waved her hand in front of me. I smiled sheepishly and apologized her. She continued with whatever she was going to speak as though I hadn't said anything. _Jerk._

"I wanted to talk to you. I have heard that you are offering your house on rent."

"It's not the whole house. We are just…"

Before I could make it clear that it was only a room instead of the whole house, she abruptly cut me off. God, if she could stop ignoring me. She waved her hand in front of me like I was some sort of fly lingering around her, tempted by the foul smell of her perfume.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. The point is I want it." she said as she fished out a rubber-band from her purse and neatly tied her long green hair into a pony tail.

That stupid Permy. What does she mean by whatever it is? For heaven's sake if she would let me finish once. She is pissing me off. Wasn't the trouble that came along clinging to me all day long enough? I twitched and looked at her. She cocked a brow at me. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, permy" I started, trying to suppress the anger evident in my voice only to receive a glare from her. Koko laughed from beside me. Ignoring both of them I continued. "It's not the entire house. We are just offering one of the rooms of the house on rent and so…"

"It still doesn't matter, it's the same. I am just saying that I want that room." She hissed viciously, again cutting me off. I swear to god I would just … ugh… if she would just stop cutting me off, I would be so much grateful to her and what exactly does she mean by it's the same. Can a house and a room ever be the same? Does it seem to her that we are beggars who can't afford to stay in a 3BHK house? Do I look like a beggar from any angle?

"You will have to talk to Hotaru." I said bluntly. Seriously, Permy is so… annoying. I feel like banging my head.

"Hotisuhy?" she repeated after me. O.K. this was the height of it. I bit my lower lip in frustration. I could no longer bear it. She was getting onto my nerves. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks and without even looking in the mirror I could say that my cheeks must have been showing a bright shade of red due to the boiling blood.

From the corner of my eye I could see the blonde becoming uneasy due to my fury. Koko realizing that I had reached my limits came by my side, gently tapping me on the back gesturing me to calm down. I let out a huge sigh trying to calm myself down. After a while my temper had eased a little but it won't be wrong to say that I was still furious.

Suddenly, koko spoke. I could have said that he had brought up some random topic to divert my attention but I was proven wrong.

"Mikan, do you remember I talked about my friends wanting a place to stay in the morning? He looked questioningly at me. I thought for a few moments trying to recall the events of that horrible morning and nodded.

"Well, here are they. He turned aside so I could have a glimpse of those two." I glanced at them and turned my glance back at koko who was then to my surprise staring at that Permy like she was some angel who had descended on earth. _Oh, please she was not that beautiful._ I smirked mentally without knowing that I was rolling my eyes at him.

Permy in the meanwhile, was getting annoyed due to koko's continuous stares. Permy who was typing something on her cell spared me a glance, which I was very sorry for and opened her mouth to ask.

"Am I going to get it or not?" she hissed. I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off.

"You won't."

God is it just my imagination or people love cutting me off. I looked at the raven haired boy. He was leaning on the wall; his face calm. His voice was clear and firm with determination. I could feel the confidence in his voice. I could see the red eyes that were shot at me and I don't know why but it sent shivers down my spine; something that only Hotaru was capable of. I instantly withdrew my eyes and looked at Permy who was frowning. Speaking of Hotaru I wondered where on earth she had disappeared. She should have probably reached by now.

"Excuse me?" Permy babbled baffled.

The raven haired boy half-scowled and muttered something under his breath which I believe was stupid and repeated the same thing.

"You won't."

"Who says that?" Permy said declaring the war. Both of them started their mini war of staring at each other and continued it for a while with hatred burning bright for either of them in their eyes.

Now, I think it was time for me to speak. After all it was me who was going to take the ultimate decision. Yes, I um... am the QUEEN! Okay cut it. The tension between them was rising by the minute. So, I immediately walked towards koko speaking somewhat hesitantly.

"koko, you do know right, that Hotaru won't allow… two boys to stay?"

Koko shrugged. From the corner of my eye, I could see the blonde becoming uneasy. He looked disturbed by what I had said. Koko looked like he wanted to say something but instead he opened up the pet bottle of coke and started drinking it. Suddenly, the blonde spoke, "Oh, its ok. We are gay. I uh… mean that I and Natsume are gay."

Koko immediately choked. That boy, Natsume looked like someone had died and Permy um… well I can't explain how she looked. Koko continued to cough and after he stopped, there was nothing left in particular except silence. Koko was looking disturbed. The blonde looked like the world was coming to an end and I can see the reason. His um… boyfriend Natsume was showering daggers at him. Obviously if I would have been in his place I would have done the same thing. After all announcing that you are gay in front of everyone. I mentally agreed with myself. Hmm… hmm… it makes sense.

I jumped as a hand was laid on my shoulder only to notice that it belonged to Hotaru. I sighed and glared at her for scaring the shit out of me at such a time when I had been engrossed in my thoughts. She frowned and looked at our dearest guests.

.;.

Half an hour later Hotaru, I, koko, Natsume and the blonde whom I assume is Ruka were standing in the living room of our house. Everything was explained to Hotaru. She was in deep thinking before she spoke up.

"Sumire how much money can you pay?" Hotaru asked. She was holding a writing pad with a pencil tugged in her hand almost ready to note down Sumire's answer like it was some sort of interview.

"1000 dollars." she replied nonchalantly.

"For…"

"For 4 months."

"And you two?" Hotaru asked pointing a finger at the duo.

"1500 dollars for 2 months." Natsume replied with a smirk making its way on his lips that soon disappeared as Sumire spoke again.

"2000 dollars."

"2500"

"3000"

"3500"

"4000"Natsume finally spoke letting out a sigh and glanced at Sumire who was biting her lip in disappointment and Hotaru um… judging from her face she was enjoying it because she was smiling. As far as I knew Hotaru, she would smile only if there was some special occasion or if it was something related to money.

Just as Hotaru was gonna declare Natsume as the winner Permy shouted loudly,

"5000"

"8000"

and it was decided.

.;.

It was 9 at night and I was seated in Hotaru's room while she was counting the dollars. I heard the door of the house crack open and went to take a peek. It was just Nogi so I went back in Hotaru's room. After she finished I asked her.

"So?"

"We are still 4000 dollars short." she replied with a sigh.

I plunged on the bed and Hotaru glared at me telepathically telling me, baka-get-off-my-bed. I cursed her mentally. I got up and was just going to shut the door when she spoke.

"Call Hyuuga. I want to talk to him."

I mumbled an ok without turning back and made my way into the now duo's room.

Natsume's POV:

I swear to god I will kill Ruka once he comes back. Presently, he is with koko trying to explain that he had just pretended that we were gay so that we could get the room. But I swear once he comes back I will murder him. I clenched my fists tightly thinking of it.

The door of the room opened and I saw Ruka. I could see the tiredness in his eyes. I could just imagine him trying to convince the invincible koko. But that doesn't mean I am going to spare him, no not at all.

"Ruka." I speak calmly gritting my teeth and clenching my fists even tighter making them slightly pinkish in shade.

Ruka immediately realizes what was going to happen. Good. It will be easier for me. I move towards him and he steps back in fear.

"Nat-sume, I… I can explain." his voice staggers as he speaks.

"Ruka, is it my imagination or I am seeing fear in your eyes?" I hiss venomously.

Ruka steps back further.

"Ruka, I swear I am going to change the map of your face." I threaten him.

"Natsume…"I could feel his voice trembling with fear and without wasting further time I make a dash for him.

**BANG!**

Mikan's POV:

I finally reached their room. I extended my hand to turn the knob of the door but I stopped when I heard a bang. I debated whether to open the door or not. After a few seconds I found the courage and opened the door. My jaw dropped as I saw something I believe I shouldn't have seen.

Nogi was lying on the floor with Hyuuga on the top of him. His hand was holding Nogi's collar. Nogi's t-shirt was tugged out and I could partly see his bare chest. It seemed like Hyuuga was too anxious to um… uhh… fuck with him. Both of them were looking at me with a question mark on their faces. The blonde sighed. Maybe because I saved him from that Hyuuga who was forcing him to… um… never mind.

I stood there for a few seconds until a blush made it to my face. I bit my lip and spoke.

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys. You can continue with whatever um… you um… were doing." I finally finished and headed straight to my room without bothering of Hotaru or whatsoever work she had with Hyuuga. It was … damn it so embarrassing. Before I shut the door of my room, I heard a scream which I think belonged to Nogi. That Hyuuga ugh… what did he just do to Nogi? Yuck. At least they could lock the door. Without embarrassing myself further I shut the door and plunged in my bed trying to forget what I had just seen.

Natsume's POV:

I made a dash at Ruka. Ruka in an attempt to flee tripped and fell down with me over him. I clenched his collar and was about to raise my hand to punch him square in the face when the door opened.

That Yukihara girl was standing frozen there. Ruka sighed at her inappropriate timing and I glared at him. As I watched her, a blush made its way on her face and within minutes she was redder than a rose when she sullenly spoke,

"Sorry, to interrupt you guys. You can continue with whatever um… you um… were doing." saying so she shut the door and disappeared. Seconds later I realized what she meant. I took a notice of the awkward position I and Ruka were in.

No! It can't be true. It can't be true. She thinks I was ... I shouted.

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

><p><span>Notice:<span>-At the near end of the chapter, Mikan thinks that it's Ruka who is screaming because Natsume was … just ... understand on your own ok? But actually it was Natsume who was screaming and you are mature enough to understand why, I guess. And about the chapter don't ask me why I wrote this o_0 You could just imagine how my face must be looking while was typing this. So, don't ask me. Don't ask me. I just …, forget it. Review will you? (Mind you but I rightfully deserve it!)

\/


	4. Hotaru Leaves!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to the wonderful Tachibana Higuchi but the plot is mine. :D

This chapter is dedicated to my grand grandmother who expired a month ago. Grandmother I love you and always will. I know you shall always be keeping an eye on me from above.

Thanks to: Statics777, Lessthenthreeanime, SakuraPunchHyuuga, LunarChan, BananaManiaBubblegum.

Now, for the surnames let me make it clear once more. (Sonomi is the imaginary name of Hotaru's mother who is also Yuka's sister.)

**Before marriage-**

**Yuka Azumi (sisters) Sonomi Azumi**

**After marriage-**

**Yuka Yukihara (sisters) Sonomi Imai**

**Daughters-**

**Mikan Yukihara (cousin sisters) Hotaru Imai**

Hope this clears your doubts BananaManiaBubblegum. If not feel free to tell me. :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miles Away From You<em>**

**_Chapter 4: Hotaru Leaves!_**

**_~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL_**

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

I let out a huge yawn and popped open an eye to have a glance at the annoying clock. _Damn it!_ What was I thinking while setting the alarm and that also on Sunday of all days? I somehow managed to get up with great effort. Even though I had got up at 9, I felt so drowsy and believe me I wouldn't have hesitated to jump back into my cosy bed. What made me get onto my feet was an imaginary vision of Hotaru glaring at me.

I was still dressed in my pyjamas. Without bothering about anybody I opened my room's door and headed to meet Hotaru. I remember her telling me about Ruka getting a job in her company and something about a silly trip.

I was feeling very dizzy so I was walking with my eyes closed. Needless to say, I banged into something, something hard. I let out a groan and tried to walk past that thing only to realize that the object had grown hands and legs and that one of its hands was holding me back!

Whoa!

I jumped shouting at the same time.

"GHOST!"

I practically ran around and half-expectedly tripped falling on the floor with a thud. I opened my eyes as I moaned clutching my head and looked up to see Hyuuga. He was staring at me like I was a maniac. We stared at each other when he finally spoke,

"Are you mad?" he asked as though it was obvious.

"I uh… was caught by a table."

"…"

"It was me… idiot." he said and disappeared in his room.

I lay there like a complete fool before I got up and stormed in his room and shouted square in his face.

"I am not an idiot, you bastard."

"Whatever." he mumbled and handed a sheet of paper to me.

"What's this?" I asked baffled.

"Imai left it for you." he replied non-chalantly.

I stared at the neatly folded piece of paper. I sat on the bed and tore open the envelope.

_Baka,_

I twitched at the name but continued reading.

_I and Ruka had to leave for a business project in France and will return after a month._

_~Hotaru Imai_

What? She left for a month. I blinked. After sitting there idly for some time I went into the kitchen wherein Natsume was eating his toast.

"Did she tell you about this before leaving?" I said waving the sheet in front of him.

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

I felt so weird. One morning I wake up to discover that my cousin left me alone with a stranger for a month.

"She said something about the company preparing to send her and Ruka with a few other employees for an important business project in France…" he said taking a sip of his coffee, "and she said that she will phone you later in the afternoon when she reaches there."

I sighed taking in the details in my head.

"Where's my toast?"

"I didn't make… polka dots."

"…"

I looked at my pyjamas. _Jerk._

**.;.**

At 11, I was dressed and went in the living room, my mind pre-occupied by Hotaru's thoughts. She did tell me about the trip but never mentioned that she would leave right today.

"_Just lock in the eyes,_

_tell me, you got all that it takes_

_and much more … just tell me that you wanna play…"_

I picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Baka." Realizing it was Hotaru I immediately spoke.

"Hotaru. Where are you? Why didn't you tell me before leaving? Why…"

"Shut up." was the cold reply that came from the other line.

I chained my mouth.

"Listen, I also didn't know that I will have to leave today. It was only early this morning at 3 that we got a phone call from the company that the meeting that was supposed to be held a week later was shifted ahead and so we had to leave immediately. I had no time to inform you. Ok? So calm down."

I sighed.

"Ok."

"Where's Hyuuga?"

"I don't know. Wait, why did you leave me alone here with _him?_"

"I guess that I told you just now only that I didn't have a choice. You are lucky that Nogi is here with me instead of being there."

"That's what I worry about. You know Hyuuga seems creepy to me."

I could hear Hotaru snorting and Nogi chuckling.

"He's gay and besides you are a black belt. You could easily kick his ass if he tries to do anything and then Nogi assured me that he is trustworthy."

"Yeah…"I said doubtfully.

"Give him the phone."

"Why?"

"Give him the phone, baka." Hotaru replied stubbornly.

I felt like arguing but didn't open my mouth. I didn't want to make Hotaru angry. I went towards Hyuuga's room and knocked something that I had become quite habitual of after that incident. The door opened and I handed him the phone.

"Hotaru wants to talk." I said icily.

He took the phone and shut the door on my face. That Hyuuga, what does he think he is. The Almighty of course, Staying in my house and shutting the door on my face! I gritted my teeth muttering curses. Later, it stroke me that he was still talking to Hotaru. I leaned my ear on the door trying to eavesdrop when the door opened. I almost lost my balance. Hyuuga tossed the phone in my hands.

"What did she say?"

"It's none of your business."

_Bastard._

Hotaru was still on the other line so I asked her instead.

"What did you tell him Hotaru?"

"It's none of your business, baka."

**.;.**

Sunday evening and I am getting bored. Hyuuga has vanished and I don't have the least intentions of going out. So, here I am lying idly in the living room. I sighed. I was flipping through the channels since past one hour trying to find something interesting on the television but failing miserably.

"What a boring day!" I mumbled as I switched off the television and threw the remote on the sofa.

The door opened and as per my expectations it was Hyuuga. He looked at me with boring eyes. It seemed as though he was even more bored than me. Seriously, if boredom could kill then Hyuuga's present state was the best example I could give. He leaned on the door and I could say that he was engrossed in some sort of deep thought. There was nothing else than silence and seriously if I would have to bear it one more minute I would go insane.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked.

I glanced questioningly at him. I wonder why he is asking me.

"Why do you think I would go out with you?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Because I don't think that you can cook yourself some food."

I didn't wanna agree with him but he was right. I sucked at cooking food. It was something that only Hotaru was capable of doing and besides I hadn't eaten anything since morning except for a small packet of chips and it won't be wrong to say that I was dying out of starvation. Sighing, I got up.

"Fine, I will come Hyuuga."

"Don't call me Hyuuga."

I looked at him. His face as rude and as cold as always. It has somehow become a common practice now. It's been 3 days now and whenever I see him, his face always seems the same to me. _Expressionless, _somewhat similar to Hotaru but common she also smiles (seldom of course), not like him. Yeah, that's right. I have seen him either frowning or smirking but never smiling. I wonder if he considers it a sin to smile or laugh.

"Then, what should I call you?" I asked not being in any mood of arguing.

"How about Mr Natsume?" he said frowning at me.

I sighed again.

"Fine, Mr Natsume but I have a condition… you won't call me polka dots anymore." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Like I will agree to your conditions."

Natsume said and exited.

"Hey, wait for me Natsume." I shouted as I hastily took my purse and ran after him shutting the door after me.

Maybe… maybe… this month won't be that bad.

* * *

><p>Sorry, for the late update. From the next chapter the real story is gonna start and this time I promise I will update faster. I had been so busy the previous weeks but don't worry I promise chapter 5 will be more interesting because we have the villain entering. bwah hahahaha ;)<p>

\/


	5. Why are you here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. It belongs to the awesome Tachibana Higuchi but the plot is mine at least from this chap, I guess ;)

Thanks to: BananaManiaBubblegum, LunarChan, cutie is here, Lessthenthreeanime, Unfathomable and anxo da noite. I love you guys a lot.

Unfathomable, thanks for telling me that Natsume's surname is Hyuuga and not Hyugga. I have already made corrections in the previous chapters. If you wouldn't have told me I would have never come to know and yeah Lessthenthreeanime I did listen to your advice :P I myself later on felt that I should change the story rating to T and last but not the least lunarchan I am sorry but that wasn't a date. It was just an I-am-going-out-for-dinner-with-Natsume-because-I-am-dying-out-of-starvation thing. Such things would happen but in the later chapters since it's already difficult for Mikan to fall for Natsume as she thinks that he is gay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miles Away From You<em>**

**_Chapter 5: Why are you here?_**

**_~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL_**

Monday morning; exactly 11 hours, 17 minutes and 20 seconds has passed since Hotaru left. I must say yesterday wasn't that bad after all. Infact it was pretty good considering the evening I had spent with Hyu… Natsume, I mean. I always thought that he loved teasing and mocking me but on the contrary he didn't do any such thing. He was actually _nice. _Wow… I hope to see that side of him more often. (though previously, I wondered if it even existed.)

"Oi, polka dots."

Ok I am wrong. He has no good side. Wait…

"Natsume what are you doing in _my_ office?" I said looking surprisingly at him as he made his way to the desk to my left. He frowned at me and replied almost sarcastically.

"It's not your office." he said clearing his throat like a teacher.

I flinched.

"Is it wrong to ask?" I said icily.

"No, it's not but you said it's your office and practically it isn't _your_ office. You don't owe it." he said smirking at me.

God, I'm getting irritated now. Why is giving a damn it for _my office thing._ I groaned mentally.

"Sorry, Natsume…" I paused and glared at him as I continued, "I made a mistake." I said crossing my arms. "It isn't my office, now will you tell me what are you doing here?" I said trying to sound polite but failing miserably, not wanting to advance the stupid topic further.

"You forgot to say please."

He smirked triumphantly at me. I swear if I see that smirk one more time I would go crazy.

"Please…" I hissed venomously.

"It's an office." he said nonchalantly and looked approvingly at me.

I cocked a brow.

"So…"

"So, I have come to work here. I got a job here."

**.;.**

I am sitting on my desk eyeing suspiciously at Natsume. Is it just a coincidence or Natsume really got a job in my company just as Ruka got in Hotaru's?

"If you like me so much just tell me." he said looking at me.

I frowned and looked away.

"Mikan…"

I turned behind to see a grinning Misaki walking towards me. Misaki as usual.

"Mikan is it true that Hotaru left?" she inquired, showing me the message that I had sent her yesterday.

Misaki was one of my closest friends. She knows everything about my life, whether big or small secrets it doesn't matter but she knows everything. It won't be wrong to say that she is one of my best friends, after Hotaru of course. Stepping back in reality, Misaki was still there waiting for a reply.

"Yeah." I replied sadly.

"Oh, cheer up Mikan." she said patting my shoulder trying to assure me.

I flashed a smile and she smiled back. She turned her head towards Natsume and cocked a brow.

"Who's he?" she asked pointing a finger at Natsume.

I looked at Natsume. Sighing I started,

"Ok, Misaki this is Natsume I had told you about and Natsume this is Misaki, my second best friend." I said boringly.

"Hey, Mikan don't insult me by defining me as your second best friend. I know that Hotaru's the first but still…" she said crossing her arms and pouting at the same time.

Oh… she looks so cute and adorable when she pouts.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

She patted me on my back.

"Ok now I gotta go. I've loads of work to do, u know." she said grinning.

"Ok." I said smilingly.

She gave a quick last glance to Natsume and before leaving whispered in my ear.

"He's sexy."

I blushed as I saw her walking away. I looked at Natsume who was fortunately busy in his work. I tried to ignore Misaki's stupid comment and continued with my work.

**.;.**

"But Misaki…" I said looking down.

"Sorry, Mikan but I can't come today." she said hesitantly.

"And why so?" I asked her as she staggered to give a reply. She gave a quick glimpse to her wristwatch and looked pitifully at me. I guess she's in a real hurry.

"Fine…" I said finally. Her face lightened up.

"Thanks Mikan."

"Yeah… yeah now go. I thought you were getting late."

She flashed a last smile before disappearing in the crowd. I sighed. What work Misaki must be having at lunch time of all? She didn't even tell me. _Unfair._

**.;.**

I was strolling lazily debating whether to go to Big Burger or to Pizza Hut. Usually I would go to Pizza Hut _if _I would have been with Misaki but as I was alone today, I walked into Big Burger. As I entered, my eyes travelled across, searching for an empty table. Fortunately, I spotted one in the centre. I made a dash for it but just as I was inches away someone grabbed it.

_Shit!_

I groaned mentally and turned behind to leave.

"Wait."

I paused and turned to look at the blonde who took away my seat. He was dressed formally, maybe he had just come from some sort of meeting or maybe he was yet to go. He waved his hand at me gesturing me to come and sit there with him. I hesitated but nevertheless gave in.

"Um…" I started sounding weird as I let my one hand rest on one of the chairs.

"It's ok." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks err…" I said as I took my seat.

"Reo, you can call me Reo." he said extending his hand.

"I am Mikan … Mikan Yukihara." I said as we shook hands.

We chatted casually. Reo was talking about something when suddenly it stroke me that I was getting late. I hastily gathered my things as I got up. Reo was looking baffled.

"Sorry, but I am getting late. It was nice talking to you." As I was about to leave,

"I can drop you."

I looked up.

"Hn?"

"Don't worry I won't eat you. Come on, I will drop you. So, where do you work?" he asked walking out, leading me to I guess his car.

"The Blizzard." I replied recalling the name. I know I shouldn't be trusting a stranger but I guess I would comply this one time since I am getting more late by the minute and then again Reo seems trustworthy to me, I don't know why.

We walked towards a certain limo. There was a Honda city parked behind it. I started walking towards it.

"Mikan, where are you going? We have to go in this car." he said pointing at the limo.

My jaw dropped but I didn't express it. We got into the car. Within a few minutes we reached there. Once there I rushed after thanking Reo.

As I finally reached my desk, I sighed.

"Mikan, where were you? I was worried." I looked at Misaki. I could see the worry in her face and the reason was evident. I was late by an hour after all.

"It's ok Misaki. It's just that I had lost track of time." I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and I continued.

"If it hadn't been for a certain someone, I would have been more late."

"And who's that someone?" she asked teasingly.

"It's not what you are thinking." I said as I turned behind and saw Reo stepping out from the lift.

"There Misaki," I said pointing my finger at Reo who was walking towards me.

I glanced at Misaki whose eyes seemed to have popped out of their sockets. I blinked in confusion. What happened to her? She seemed like she had seen a ghost or something. One of my colleagues approached Reo holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Welcome, Mr Reo. Congratulations for being appointing the new vice-president of The Blizzard."

**.;.**

Ok this was it. I thought as I glanced at my watch.

"Home, I am coming." I cried mentally, becoming happy when it suddenly came to my mind that there was no food in my sweet, little home. I sighed. Most of the office was already empty. I guess people are as impatient as me or even more than that of me. I could see Natsume to my left. He was still assembling his things so; I decided to wait for him when I felt something warm on my shoulders.

I turned to look at Reo who was looking apologetically at me.

"Mikan, I am sorry for not telling you before about the vice-president thing." he said. I could feel the nervousness in his voice.

"It's ok Mr Reo." I said trying to console him.

He smiled.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied brightly.

"But there's one condition." he said giving a wicked smile.

"What?"

"Drop Mr"

"Done."

**.;.**

"Home at last." I shouted as I unlocked and entered through the door. I dumped my things on the sofa as I myself plunged on the top of them. Natsume on the other hand straight away went in the kitchen. Within minutes I could smell the delicious aroma of whatever he was cooking.

"You know how to cook French food!" I exclaimed as I entered the kitchen. He just nodded in reply.

"Then, why didn't you cook food yesterday?" I asked sarcastically.

He turned and I could see the pink apron he was wearing. He was looking so… so… ridiculous. I tried to control my laughter but nonetheless a smile crept on my face. The pinkie didn't at all match with his personality.

"I didn't have the ingredients." he said pointing at a bag. I peeped in the bag and true to his words it contained various ingredients needed to prepare French dishes.

On the way back home, we had stopped at the mall but I never thought that he would be buying ingredients.

Half an hour later food was ready. I practically started eating it like a hungry wolf. Natsume from across the table looked pleased.

"How did you learn to cook?" I asked since I couldn't come up with any other thing and the silence was killing me. He looked at me debating probably whether or not to tell me. After a long silence he replied.

"On a business trip. While I was staying in hotel, I always used to spend my free time seeing cooking shows."

I almost choked. Seriously, Natsume seeing cooking shows.

"Do you have a hobby of cooking?" I inquired.

"No."

"Then, why did you see cooking shows on television?"

"You talk a lot polka." he said instead of answering my question.

"Hey, talking a lot isn't a bad thing." I pointed out.

"Sure."

"I am not kidding. What's wrong in talking much?"

"Nothing."

We continued to eat for a few minutes in silence. Neither of us spoke anything,

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighed and looked at me.

"Back then there wasn't anything that I felt was worth seeing on television except for cooking shows." he said playing with his left over food.

"Yeah, you are right. I once tried to cook food but the cooker blasted and since then Hotaru has even forbidden me from stepping in the kitchen." I said letting out my tongue, remembering the incident.

Natsume was eyeing me like I was a thief.

"Don't worry, I listen to her." I said assuring him.

* * *

><p>Mikan's father is gonna enter soon maybe in the 8th or 9th chapter; I don't know but Mikan's past will be revealed in those chapters.<p>

I would have updated this chapter earlier but I had been so… busy this week. I had to burn midnight oil for 3 days in a row doing preparations for my Chemistry test that was on Sunday but the efforts did pay off :) On Saturday night while I was at my grandma's home, I don't remember when I dozed off to sleep at the study table (somewhere around 2 am) but when I woke up I was in my bed. I guess it was my nii-san who had placed me in my bed while I had fallen asleep though he denied it when I had asked him in the morning. I know he was lying since my grandmother or my grandfather aren't u know capable of lifting me. Sweet moments, I guess :)))

\/


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Thanks to: Neophyte's Serendipity, Lunarchan and Lessthenthreeanime.

Notice: The story is going to speed up from this chapter so, keep a track of it.

I haven't named the chapter yet as I couldn't come up with a suitable name. If you have any suggestions for it then let me know. :) Neophyte' Serendipity thanks for telling about the owe thing. Now, for Lunar Chan I am so sorry I know it's too late but seriously thank you for nominating my story for Best Humor. :)) And yeah Lessthenthreeanime, Reo is a redhead but for my story, he is a blonde since I don't really like redheads. (Gaara's an exception.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles Away From You<strong>_

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL**_

I got up. To tell the truth, I was more than tired. All my colleagues have already left. In fact, judging from looking at the empty desks all around me, I could pretty assume that I was the only one left. Natsume must have been waiting. I had better hurry. I don't want him getting angry. One week has passed. Natsume has taken up the duty of chef, Misaki has been busy the entire week for some mysterious work and Reo and I have been meeting almost everyday during lunch breaks. I took my bag and turned around to leave when a small squeak echoed through the room. I stopped in my path and turned to take a peek at Reo's office. Reo emerged out of it. He was talking to someone on his cell. He looked at me and heaved a sigh of relief. I guess he must have thought that I would have left. He approached me and handed me an envelope. I cocked a brow. He pressed his cell to his chest and looked at me.

"Don't say no." he said and disappeared after flashing a last smile.

I stood there in utter confusion gazing at the envelope, which seemed more like an invitation though.

"Polka dots." I yelped in surprise and turned behind to look at Natsume staring at me. I sighed and glared at him for scaring the shit out of me. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on…"he said gesturing me to follow him. I hurried after him. I wonder why he is always in a hurry.

Once home, after hastily gulping down the dinner and glancing at a very pleased looking Natsume, I fished out the invitation that Reo had handed me. I gawked and almost choked the soda I had been drinking on Hotaru's dearest sofa once my eyes set on what read:

_Miss Mikan Yukihara,_

_You are invited to the 12__th__ International Business Meeting of the Blizzard._

_Date__: 24__th __November, Sunday._

_Venue__: Hotel Grand Palace._

_Time__: 7:00 p.m._

I stared at the invitation in disbelief. Natsume came into the living room and looked at me.

"What?" he asked as I stared at him, my eyes still wide.

He waited for a few moments and realizing that I wasn't going to answer him snatched away the invitation from me. I continued to look at him. As I saw him reading it, I saw something… on his face, a mixture of fear, anxiety and _worry?_

He stood there and a few minutes later, he finally spoke but what he spoke was not something I was expecting.

"You are not going."

"What?" I shouted.

"You… are not going Polka dots." He repeated again, his voice stubborn this time. I got up facing him square in the face.

"And who are you to decide that?" I asked sarcastically.

He looked down and I watched as he clenched his fists. They were starting to turn white. I guess he doesn't have an answer. Yeah, that's right. I won this argument.

"Besides why should I listen to you?" I continued trying to get an answer for that strange behavior of his.

He eyes fell on me and I froze as the crimson eyes pierced me. I stepped back as he advanced towards me. He noticed it and smirked at me. I mentally snapped myself for doing it. I lifted my eyes and glared at him.

"Polka dots, I don't need to provide you a reason." He said in a tone that sent shivers down my spine and if it wouldn't have been for my determination than I would have definitely given up but this was important. I needed a reason. Why didn't he want me to go? However, one thing was sure and that was, I wasn't going to listen to him, nope not until he provided me with a reason. He turned. Just as I was about to open my mouth again, to protest, a thought crossed my mind.

"Natsume…" I called. He turned and looked again at me. I guess he thinks I am going to argue with him.

"I agree." He cocked a brow.

"I'll listen to you. I won't go to the party."

**.;.**

Natsume was suspicious when I had told him that I won't go. It was true that I had lied to him because I know that if I wouldn't have then, he wouldn't have let me go. Presently, I'm with Nonoko. She's my neighbor and lives two floors down. We are quite close and since Misaki was unavailable, I had to go with her for shopping of course for the party tonight.

"Mikan…" I heard Nonoko call my name. I glanced around searching for her. I found her hurrying towards me holding a red-colored dress. I smiled.

"Here, try this." She said handing over the dress to me.

"I'm sure it will suit you perfectly. I'm so… happy for you." She squeaked, clasping her hands together.

I went into the trial room and put on the dress. As I looked in the mirror, true to Nonoko's words the dress suited me perfectly. I walked out so that Nonoko could have a look at it. I swear I saw her gawking. I smiled mischievously at her. Her choice was indeed nice.

**.;.**

I spared myself a last glance in the mirror. I was ready but the tough part was yet to come and it was to get past Natsume. I had tied my hair into a messy bun. To hide the dress, I had put on a long overcoat and I had worn slippers. The sandals were in my purse. I was wearing my mother's bracelet in my left hand. I didn't notice that I was sweating. I had phoned and told Reo not to come and pick me up because it would blow up my cover. Hence, I had to go in cab and here I was wasting time when I was already late. I tried to calm down. Ok Mikan, think… think… how are you going to distract him…. How? How? Damn it. Why can't I come up with anything? I looked at my watch. 6:45 p.m. Shit! Mikan, get your butt off here otherwise you are going to get more late. I opened the door and stepped out. I stopped in my tracks as I saw Natsume turning towards me.

"Where are you going?" he inquired in a dangerous tone.

"I um… err… am going out with Misaki." I somehow managed to pull a lie.

He smirked.

"Don't try to fool me… polka dots."

"What? I'm not lying. And how do you know that I'm lying?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are a terrible liar." I bit my lip as he advanced towards me. Think… think Mikan, you thick head think… My heartbeats increased rapidly. He was about to pull the overcoat I was wearing when I pressed my lips to his. Natsume's eyes were wide. I quickly pulled away and hurried towards the door. Once, I got into the lift I heaved a sigh of relief. Now, to get to the party.

**.;.**

"Mikan, there you are." Reo said as he held out the hand for me. I took it and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry for being late." I apologized.

"It's ok. Come on. Let's go."

We entered the hall. As expected, it was crowded with people. I grew nervous as several pair of eyes were shot at us. Unconsciously, I had been clutching Reo's hand. He must have noticed it as he put an arm around my waist to calm me down and it did help, well at least a little.

"Here, Mikan…" Reo said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at the man standing in front of me.

"This is Tsubasa. He is the son of the president of the Blizzard and a close friend of mine and there the beautiful lady beside her is…"

"Misaki!" I shouted in disbelief.

**.;.**

"So, let me make it clear…" I said looking at Misaki. "You are dating err… Tsubasa and all these days you had been spending time with him." I finished trying to get the things in my head.

"That's right." She nodded in approval.

I sighed. This day just seems on getting better.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said pointing a finger accusingly at her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, I already apologized to you before."

"Did you really? I don't remember." I pointed out.

"Hn? I didn't. Oh, sorry Mikan." She said with a pout. She looked so cute when she pouted.

"Yeah, yeah now go before Tsubasa gets angry. You have been here for quite a while now."

"Oh yeah, you are right. See you later then, Mikan." She said with a smile and disappeared in the crowd.

I glanced through the crowd searching for Reo. A minute ago, he had been with someone. Now, where did he go? I finally spotted him. He was approaching me.

"Miks are you fine?" he asked with worry evident in his voice.

He seemed unconvinced.

"You seem pale." he said.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little thirsty." I said brushing my hand on my neck. I watched as Reo went away to get me a drink. Minutes later, he was back. I took it and handed the empty glass to him.

"If you want to go then, we can leave now. Besides it's already 11:30." He offered.

"Nah… it's fine. I'm in no mood to go home and I'm not tired yet." I said putting on a smile. The thought of going home and facing Natsume was not something I was in the mood of doing.

"Ok, but if you feel like going, then tell me, ok?"

I nodded. Reo went away and I was again left alone. I groaned owing to the growing pain in my feet. Definitely, I'm never going to wear high heels again. Never again. I yawned. I felt so tired. I saw Reo looking at me and seconds later, he was here.

"Mikan, that's it. You are going home." He said stubbornly, leaving no room for an argument. He called for someone, I don't know I wasn't really paying attention, probably too exhausted to do anything.

"Miks, this is Hayate, one of my friends." He turned and looked at Hayate.

"Hayate, will you accompany Mikan to the car. I have a few tasks to complete. I'll be there soon." He requested and went away without sparing another glance to either Hayate or me.

I followed Hayate. On the way, my feet roared due to the growing pain. Seriously, I felt like taking out my heels and throwing them away. As we approached the parking lot, I spotted Reo's car.

As I continued to walk, my vision became blurry. I rubbed my eyes but of no avail. It became more and more difficult for me to walk with every step I was taking. I fought as unconscious tried to evade me. I could feel being dragged by someone. I struggled to get away but the grip only seemed to get tighter on my wrist. I groaned as the pain increased. I kicked. As I finally freed myself, I stumbled backwards. I expected to fall but on the contrary, a pair of strong arms caught me. I don't know why but the warm feeling made me feel safe. As I finally allowed myself to drift into darkness, in the far end of the parking lot, I saw the hazy image of the person I least wished to see, _my father._

* * *

><p>To tell you all the truth, I don't have much confidence for this chapter, so please tell me whether you it liked or not.<p>

\/


	7. The Past 1

This chapter is dedicated to two of my best reviewers: Lunar chan and Lessthanthreeanime.

Disclaimer: Don't own GA :D

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Lessthenthreeanime, nikiluvsyou, papaya1212, Azamaria, kuroneko, death hime, The Devils Song and LunarChan.

Ok, it was unexpected. I never expected to get this many reviews for the last chap. I was practically bouncing up and down with joy. :P Love u guys to hell. :) About the kiss, I had like to inform you all that it was totally unplanned. Yeah, it was never there in the original chapter. I had that chapter in my pen drive but I had accidentally deleted it T_T. I had to re-write it and that's when I decided to put it. Good thing, the original one got deleted. A general thanks to those who suggested names for my last chapter. I haven't decided the name though.

Sadly enough, I've sad news for all of you at the end of the chap, oh but anyway I'll just let you continue with this chapter and chain my mouth. Enjoy reading. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Miles Away From You<strong>_

_**Chapter 7: The Past~Part-1**_

_**~by UnRoMaNtIc ReMoTe CoNtRoL**_

It was cold. Christmas had arrived. The sun was about to set. In the faint twilight of the fading sun, a girl of about eight was hustling down the streets. Her hands were full of gifts. Her auburn hair was tied neatly in two ponytails, which hopped up and down in the chilly air as she continued to run. Along way, many people smiled at her and the girl didn't fail to return a warm smile.

Though it was freezing outside, she was perspiring heavily. The girl had been out the entire day, visiting everyone, distributing gifts. It was close to night. Her mother had instructed her to get home before sunset but unfortunately, she was late. Absorbed in her thoughts, she ended up running into someone.

"Ouch." she cried as she fell on her butt, her hand gently moving to massage her hand. She looked up to see a fuming girl about the same age as that of her glaring at her as if she was going to burst on her. Behind the girl were her parents who were definitely chatting away but had stopped upon seeing the incident.

"Sorry." The girl apologized innocently.

"I didn't see you. I was in a hurry." she said as she continued to pick her scattered gifts.

"What do you mean by sorry?" the other girl shouted. Mikan noticed that the girl had green hair. _Strange. _

"Dear, this is no way to apologize. C'mon now be a good girl." Her mother said crouching down. The girl hmphed and looked at the brunette.

"Fine. Apology accepted."

Both the girls smiled at each other. As Mikan hurried away, she heard something.

"Merry Christmas, jerk." Mikan looked at the green hair and smiled sweetly as she chirped away.

"Merry Christmas, Permy."

.;.

Mikan's eyes sparkled as she finally spotted her destination. By the time she reached there, she was almost out of breath. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened slowly to reveal a girl with deep violet eyes staring in the honey-colored ones.

"Merry Christmas, Hotaru." The girl said extending a gift packed in bright blue colored paper. Hotaru looked at it and took it. She looked at her best friend Mikan who seemed to be hesitating for some reason.

"What, baka?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"Can I hug you?" the words escaped her lips as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

She looked at Hotaru as a smile crept on her face. She hugged her tightly and pulled away as quickly for the fear that Hotaru might end up getting annoyed.

"Ok, Hotaru now I gotta go now. See you later." Mikan said as she turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Hn?"

Mikan stood there and within seconds Hotaru was back.

"Here, take this." she said handing Mikan a bag. Mikan peeped inside and her eyes widened.

"Is… this… fo… for m… me?" she asked. Hotaru nodded. Mikan quickly re-hugged Hotaru.

"Thank you, Hotaru." she squeaked making her retreat.

.;.

Mikan gulped as she stood before her door. It was dark and she was late. She had been idly standing there since past 5 minutes. The temperature was dropping further and people were heading home. Tomorrow was Christmas. She was so engaged in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door cracking open and a woman perching down to meet her eyes. When she was finally out of her world, Mikan noticed herself staring at her mirror image. She squeaked and almost lost her balance but luckily, her mother caught her. Mikan looked sheepishly at her mother. Once inside the comfy room Yuka looked at her daughter.

"Mikan…" Mikan looked at her mother. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Sorry, mum."

Yuka sighed and crouched down.

"It's ok honey. You just had me worried." she said with a smile.

Mikan's face lit up.

"Are those your gifts?" Yuka asked pointing at a pile of gifts and Christmas cards. Mikan hummed while Yuka smiled.

"Ok then, go and freshen up. Dinner's ready. Your dad's gonna be working late. So tonight, it'll be just the two of us."

"Um… mum, why's he working during holidays?" Mikan asked pouting. Yuka giggled at the cutest pout she had ever seen.

"Sweetie, you know he has great responsibility on his shoulders since he's the vice-president of the company." she said sadly. Yuka also missed her husband but it couldn't be helped. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she watched as Mikan went upstairs. She glanced at the clock. It was already 8:30. _Izumi should have been back by now. _She thought but then he must have been caught in some work. Nevertheless, she decided to give him a call. She quickly speed dialed. Seconds later Izumi was on the other line.

"When are you gonna be back?" she asked tiredly.

"Yuka, the meeting's just over. I'll be back within half an hour or so." Izumi said trying to cheer up her wife but getting only a few more sighs in return.

"Ok." Yuka said as she flipped her phone in the sofa and sat down on the carpet.

.;.

Mikan sat peacefully in her room as she stared at a specific gift in her hand. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and hope as she slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes widened as she saw it and a smile didn't fail to form on her lips.

"Hotaru sure is the best!"

.;.

Across the town-

Izumi loosened his tie as he stretched in his office chair. It was such a tiresome day. The saddest part was he had to work tomorrow also. Yeah, on Christmas too. Who the hell worked on Christmas? He could imagine the sad face of Yuka and Mikan. _Shit! _He groaned. The door squeaked open and his eyes fell on the slut. Great that was the last thing he wanted.

"What do you want Luna?" he growled dangerously giving her the look of If-you-have-come-to-linger-around-then-get-lost.

Luna walked into the cabinet as though she had owned it and placed her her fingers on Izumi's shoulders, massaging them. Izumi didn't shove her away as he was enjoying it. If nothing else then at least the slut was capable of running a health club.

"Izumi darling, don't you wanna c'me out with me tomorrow." She asked more as demanded as she placed herself on the table lowering her head giving a clear view of her over-exposed cleavage. Izumi ignored her and got up. He was about to grab the knob of the door when he felt slim arms unwrapped around him. Gritting his teeth, he pushed Luna away. He watched as she stumbled backwards.

"Go away, Luna. I told you I already have a wife." he shouted.

"Then, leave them." she hissed.

Izumi now turned towards the annoying woman.

"GET LOST!"

"Wh… what do you mean?"

"YOU ARE FIRED, HEARD THAT NOW GET LOST!"

Angry tears welled up as Luna hustled out. Izumi just stood there trying to calm down. He ran a hand through his hand as he thought about what had happened.

"I should have done this long ago." he said as he exited shutting the door after him.

.;.

Late at night-

Izumi looked at the clock. It was 1:00 am and he wasn't able to go to sleep. Since the time he had returned he had been having a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was going to happen. Somehow, the feeling had something to do with Luna. He knew he should put his thoughts aside and go to sleep but then his sixth sense was never wrong. Sighing he turned towards the sleeping form of Yuka. He gently removed few of the bangs covering her face. Everyday he craved so much to spent time with his family. Then it was decided, tomorrow he was going out with them no matter what. He smiled inwardly as he leaned and pecked Yuka on lips before drifting off to sleep.

.;.

Somewhere else-

A woman was lying, her head on the table. Her left hand was holding a glass of alcohol while the other one was hanging low in air. Her features were creepy. In the empty bar, Luna koizumi was the only one in the dark corner. One of the waitresses approached her.

"Mam." She called out. When she got no response she shaked her a little. A groan was heard and the woman backed away. Luna's eyes shot open. Her head hurt like hell. It was probably the worst night in her life. After being fired by Izumi, she had walked straight into the bar. She stumbled as she tried to get up. The woman tried to help but stopped when Luna's ghostly eyes fell on her. As she staggered out of the bar, the events of that evening played in her mind.

All her life, since the time she had joined the company she had desired nothing more than to have Izumi with her, to acknowledge her. Everyday, every time she would be humiliated by him but she never gave up but that was it. Now, she wasn't gonna bear it anymore. Continuing to walk in the dark streets a voice echoed through the silence.

"IZUMI YUKIHARA, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY."

* * *

><p>Looks at the door as nii-san enters.<p>

URC: What are you doing here? *eyes suspiciously*

Nii-san: None of your business.

URC: *Looks away with a hmph* Ok guys about the sad news. *sighs* I have exams approaching so I won't be able to update that fast. T_T

Nii-san: Like you ever updated that fast.

URC: *continues ignoring the meddlesome aniki* you'll have just one or two more updates but I really doubt if I'll be able to update from 1st to 18th October. Um… anyway sorry for it. Please bear with me.

Nii-san: *sends flying daggers*

URC: WHAT?

Nii-san: You have work to do.

URC: *in confusion* what work?

Nii-san: Physics.

URC: o_0 n… no… no… please anything but not physics not… phy…

Nii-san: *starts dragging URC*

URC: **NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA DO PHYSICS. NO…..** TT_TT

After dragging URC out, aniki comes back.

Nii-san: If URC's grade go low… all the readers will be as good as dead. *glares and walks away.*


End file.
